


Distraction

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, roadhead? hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to distract Dean while he's driving, much in the form of turning him on purposely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own SPN or the boys OR the impala (yet). Comments much appreciated!)

Dean’s gotta finish doing the tune-up on the impala. He knows they’re about to go nearly eight hundred miles to Ohio and he’ll be damned it Baby isn’t up to snuff for the trip.

The entire time he’s working on the car, he can hear Sam complaining to get on the road already, “we’re losing daylight, Dean. I’m tired.”

By the time they’re actually driving, Sam’s more than awake. Dean can’t help but notice him staring while he’s driving. Zeppelin II in the tape player, Dean’s tapping on the steering wheel, relaxed smile on his face.

Sam leans against Dean’s arm, one hand on Dean’s thigh.

"What are you doing," Dean’s question comes out more as a statement. An accusation.

"Nothing. Just keep driving," Sam says, nails dragging up the denim slowly.

Dean shifts in his seat, glancing over at Sam every few seconds.

"Eyes on the road," Sam says lowly, fingers tucking into the underside of Dean’s jeans. Then into his boxers. Curious kid indeed.

Dean swallows carefully, gripping the wheel with both hands as he feels his button and zipper pop open. Even over Zeppelin, he can hear Sam chuckling as suddenly there’s hot breath on his hipbone.

"Sam—-Sam, stop it. You’re distracting me," Dean growls, his voice low and warning.

"No." The stubborn kid doesn’t know when to quit and before Dean knows it, his pants and boxers are ripped down to his knees and there are teeth scraping along the curve of his hipbone, moving down down _down_ and—

"Oh, god—" he chokes out, swerving the car nearly into the other lane when he feels Sam’s tongue darting out to trace circles into the sensitive skin.

Knuckles white against the wheel, Dean moves one hand into his brother’s hair to pull his head back.

"Gonna make me kill us both," he growls down at Sam. But of course Sam doesn’t falter and instead a slow, devious grin creeps up the corner of his mouth. Those damned dimples fucking him over yet again.

He can’t even get mad as Sam’s mouth makes its way to his cock, not even letting Dean’s hand tug him back by his hair.

He can’t even keep the car going in the straight line anymore. So he pulls over in the middle of the highway just as he growls out, “Sammy,” his head dropping to the wheel as he comes. _Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,_ burns into his lungs as his chest rises and falls in rhythm with Sam’s tongue.

And damn it if the he can’t even drive afterward because he’s so light-headed and, honest to god, visibly shaking like a fucking teenager.


End file.
